Timewarp: Hogwarts Style
by ByeByeBriar
Summary: Dumbledore's Army wasn't the only ones rebelling against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Some muggleborns decided to stick it to them their own way.


I claim to own nothing in this except the idea of students doing the time warp at Hogwarts.

Warning for mentions of torture.

(X)

Helen Lewinski clutched her fellow muggleborn Adria Winters as the latter tried to clean the wounds she got from the Carrows latest 'detention.' It was the fifth time that Helen had been sentenced to the torture at their hands this week because of her blood. Adria had been luckier. Only two so far for her. Neither dared to go to the infirmary as the Carrow's pureblood dogs that masqueraded as prefects always blocked the way.

"I hate this." Helen seethed as pain shot through her skull. Alecto had slammed her against a wall like a ragdoll today.

"I know." Adria replied, rinsing the dirt away from Helen's many cuts. "Just one more year and then we both can run from England."

"I'm sick of running!" Helen snapped.

"Not so loud!" Hissed Benjamin Winters. He was Adria's younger brother and fellow Hufflepuff currently their look out incase their empty classroom became compromised.

"I wish we could do something to those bastards." Helen said quieter. "Shove them and their pureblood crap up their arse."

"You and half the school." Benjamin muttered.

"Unless you have a brilliant plan stop daydreaming. The Carrows _will_ kill you if you try anything." Adria said as she lifted Helen to her feet; patched up to the best of the Hufflepuff ability.

"Be better than living like this." Helen spat out. Three sharp whistles cut across their conversation. Benjamin gave two low whistles and a single long one back to signal the muggleborn in the hall that she could take refuge with them. A fifth year Ravenclaw ducked into the classroom and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Hey guys," Whitney Littleton tried to smile and failed. The Hufflepuffs nodded to her. Whitney didn't bothered to ask if they were okay; okay wasn't something the muggleborns at Hogwarts could say truthfully anymore. "Are you going to make it Helen?"

"Yeah. You?" Whitney's arm was clearly bandaged under her robe.

"Yes, just got caught by Goyle on the way to my common room. Padma fixed me up already." Benjamin cursed the Slytherin softly and the rest agreed with him. "So, do you guys want to come to the Ravenclaw common room to listen to some new music?" The Ravenclaw common room had become the unofficial sanctuary for muggleborns as it required a question to be answered to access so the Carrows and the non-Ravenclaw prefects rarely checked it.

"Any Oasis?" Benjamin asked hopefully. He had become a fan over the previous summer. Whitney owned a machine that converted cds into records back home and used them to listen to the latest bands while she was at Hogwarts once she had figured out how to adjust the magical version of a record player to take normal records. It made her extremely popular among the muggleborns. Whitney shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to get anything since September. Though I hear their latest song has a really weird music video for it."

"All music videos are weird." Benjamin said, rolling his eyes. The muggleborns laughed quietly at that. Helen abruptly stopped. A lightbulb flicking on in her mind.

"Hey Whitney, how loud can you make that record player of yours?"

"Um, I don't know. It gets pretty loud but I can always increase the volume with a charm. What are you thinking about?" Helen waved everyone close.

"Whitney, I need you to make that as loud as you can without making people go deaf."

"Helen, what are you planning?" Adria asked, warily.

"We're going to give the Carrows and Snape and those bloody purebloods a big middle finger tomorrow right in front of everyone."

"Helen, don't be stupid! They'll kill us!"

"They're ALL READY KILLING US!" Helen shouted. Everyone froze for a moment. Straining to hear if that had alerted anyone to their presence. There was a faint clicking noise. Benjamin went to the door and peeked out.

"Coast is still clear." He whispered. The others relaxed.

"Tomorrow." Helen insisted. "We are going to show them all that we are not going to go away or forget who we are. We are going to be loud and brash and declare that we are bloody proud to be muggleborns!" The others looked at their wounds and then themselves before grimly nodding. The huddled together as Helen told them her plan. "Make sure you tell everyone. Time's to show that it's not just Dumbledore's Army who has the balls to go against the Carrows."

(X)

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was packed with students eating lunch. Despite that it was quiet. The presence of the Carrows suffocating any desire to talk even among the Slytherins. Helen made eye contact with Adria and Benjamin. Both of them sitting at opposite ends of the Hufflepuff table. Word had spread throughout the night of their plan and the response from had been almost universal with the muggleborns. It was insane and they were in. Catching Whitney's eye, Helen nodded to her. The Ravenclaw was visibly sweating that this point. Sneaking her record player into the hall without anyone noticing had been a feat. It was currently hidden under the Ravenclaw table. Whitney ducked down, placed the needle on the chosen record, and watched it start to spin.

The sudden blaring of music made most people jump. The purebloods in confusion and the muggleborns in anticipation.

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting _

_Madness takes its toll _

_But listen closely. _

Helen, Adria, Benjamin, Whitney, and about a dozen other muggleborns got out of their seats and stood in between the tables. Giving themselves enough space so that they wouldn't run into each other. People were staring at them in confusion, but Helen's eyes were trained right at the head table.

_Not for very much longer_

_I've got to keep control. _

A few more students joined them as the piano started.

_I'll remember!_

_Doing the timewarp!_

_Drinking those moments when!_

_Blackness would hit me! _

They were being stared at, but nobody made a move to stop them at this moment. The muggleborns screamed out the next lyrics.

_LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!_

_LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!_

_It's just a jump to the left. _The muggleborns jumped to the left.

_And a step to the right! _They moved in unison. Doing it four times. More students joined them. Some previously reluctant muggleborns, other halfbloods who knew what was going on.

_Put your hands on your hips. _They did the whole wave.

_Now bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane!_

Jaws were dropping as the students dancing thrusted their stuff at the head table. The Carrows eyes were saucers, Professor Flitwick his drink all over his robe, McGonagall was sputtering, the students that had been pulling out their wands dropped them in shock.

"LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" The muggleborns shouted, this time with much more gusto.

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me._

_So you can't see me, no, not at all._

_In another dimension, with_

_voyeuristic intention,_

_Well secluded, I see all._

Helen jumped on to her table. A fellow Hufflepuff waved his wand and cleared off the area around her.

_With a bit of a mind flip_

_You're into the time slip!_

Adria and Whitney saw her jump and did the same. There were now people on top of every single table except for Slytherin. The people sitting there were reeling. Some leaning away so much they threatened to fall over.

_And nothing can ever be the same._

_You're spaced out on sensation._

_Like you're under sedation._

"LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN! LET'S! DO! THE! TIMEWARP! AGAIN!"

_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think_

The students on the tables started randomly dancing. Some acting out the Columbia's lines while others just moved up and down with the beat. Helen saw a few even pull out hats from no where.

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink._

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise._

_He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes._

_He stared at me and I felt a change._

_Time meant nothing, never would again_

They jumped off the tables.

"LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!"

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_Put your hands on your hips. _

_Bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insa-a-ane! _

"_LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!"_

The students who could tap dance proceeded to do so until the lyrics came back.

"_LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!"_

_It's just a jump to the left_

Most of the students were now out of their seats. The students who didn't know what was going on before had figured out the dance, those who hadn't joined her stock still, and the teachers were still in shock at what was going on.

_And then a step to the right_

_Put your hands on your hips. _

_Bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

Alecto abruptly stood up, his face red. The students didn't flinch.

"_LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" _The muggleborns shouted over the music and then abruptly returned to their seats. Whitney stopped the song. Some of the students that had joined them were caught off guard by that but quickly followed their lead. Awkward silence descended as the muggleborns pretended they hadn't just pulled off an impromto Timewarp in the middle of the Great Hall and the rests were trying to process what just happened.

"Detentions!" Amycus roared. "Detentions for all of you!" Instead of cowering the students his voice snapped everyone out of their daze. Purebloods and other confused students clamored around those who had been dancing demanding to know what had just happened. Despite knowing that she was going to be a bloody mess by the end of the day, Helen grinned. She was already planning on how to pull of the Harlem Shake.


End file.
